


The Perils of Werewolf Watching

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: The supernatural side of her life gives Buffy some new opportunities to be in awkward situations. AU in which she never dated Angel and Oz was never romantically interested in Willow.
Relationships: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	The Perils of Werewolf Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



“Technically you’ve already seen me naked, so...” Buffy caught herself and looked down, shaking her head. “Can’t believe I said that. Sorry. That was a real bubble-head moment.” 

“Oh, it’s totally fair. I took it the right way.” 

The first night and she was already making it awkward. Way to go self. Find a cute boy, which you thought would never happen again after the last one was a forbidden non-starter, and you talk about seeing each other naked. Which didn’t sound too bad, except for the part where Oz was turning into a werewolf soon. After he got into a cage, and he didn’t want to rip his clothes off—completely understandable. Buffy had ruined too many outfits not to sympathize. 

It was a vulnerability thing, and he was trusting her with it, all chill and like this was a normal thing they were doing. She hadn’t taken Slaying half so well at first, she remembered, and at least her situation didn’t involve uncontrollable urges. His new normal had to be more of a strain than he made it sound. At least he didn’t have to go through it alone, with only a Watcher telling him how to handle things, though she was sure Giles would’ve been better than Merrick if it had come to that. 

“Very understanding of you.” She smiled, raising her head. 

The cage door closed. He was still clothed, peering at her between the bars, a hand around them. The most relaxed prisoner ever, except for the tight grip of his fingers, and the intent look he was giving her. 

“I do promise not to peek.” 

“I didn’t figure you for a peeker. But, you sure you’re okay with this? I won’t exactly be good company.”

“Trust me, I’ve had worse. And it’s only a couple hours before someone will replace me while I have to patrol and deal with said worse.” 

Now he was looking away, and she added, quickly, “You are way, way better than worse. I may be little miss foot-in-mouth today, but I like being around you and honestly, sitting around while you do your thing will be only relaxing part of tonight. You’re the one having to put up with bad company.” 

“Disagree,” Oz said, smiling. Buffy grinned back. Situation salvaged. Thank God. 

Light poured through the window and the cage bars, fading into the wood of the library floor. The sun would be done setting any minute. 

“Right. I’ll be not looking now.” She turned to face her bag on the table. Her homework had to be done sometime, and she needed something to keep her from thinking of the boy she was meant to be watching over. The rustle of clothing reached her ear, and then the faint sound of it being placed on the other side of the cage. Her breath quickened, and the pencil she’d just taken out snapped in her hand. 

Oz couldn’t have noticed that from over there, not with human hearing. She hoped. He said nothing, and then she heard the grunts, the growls, the cracking of bone. She looked then, lips parted, eyes slightly wider. The transformation had to be hurting every step of the way. 

He was huge, muscles rippling through the shaggy fur as he paced within the cage, snarling; the other side of the soft-spoken Oz who’d been so patient with her minutes before. His golden eyes caught her watching him and he stilled, going silent. 

Buffy didn’t know how long it lasted before she broke away, turning back to the table. Behind her, Oz growled. 

The broken pencil chafed at her palm. 

Homework would not be doing any distracting tonight.


End file.
